How About an Arrangement?
by o-9
Summary: Summary: you and Bucky are in an arranged marriage, neither of you a quite happy about it. A/N: I go back and forth between first and second POV, my words (second point of view) will be in italics and will be completely to further scene changes.


"C'mon, Buck," Steve said, drawing his best friends attention from his computer screen.

His blue eyes flicked up to Steve before going back to his game, "I don't want to talk about it."

His voice was steely and sharp, clearly taking debate off the table.

 _**See, Bucky wasn't in the best mood, he had just found out that his parents had arranged him to marry a girl, one that he hadn't even met yet, and one that he wasn't scheduled to meet yet until the day before the wedding. To top it off, she (Y/N) didn't leave in the country, but was doing "charity work" (according to Bucky's parents) in New Guinea.**_

"Bucky, you can't just not talk about it," Steve said, venturing to smooth over Bucky's mood, "I mean, your parents did say that they could give you her Skype and everything."

"Why? it isn't like I'm going to be able to change anything either way," Bucky replied, albeit bitterly.

Steve sighed and left the subject alone.

 _**Bucky wasn't the type of person to be at a party, but his parents insisted on it, and so the night before the wedding there was a BBQ the night before the wedding, however the whole day before Bucky and Y/N were allowed to spend time together and start to get to know each other.**_

You adjusted your shirt for what felt like the millionth time as you walked up to the door of the old Victorian home. Taking a deep breath you knocked on the door.

You wondered to yourself if you had the right address when a tall blonde opened the door, smiling at you.

"You must be Bucky," you said with a smile, and you saw the blonde haired man laugh.

You blushed a deep pink.

"No, Bucky's best man, Steve," he held out his hand in a shake, "I have been rooming with Buck for the past few days, while my place is renovated."

You nodded and smiled, gaining confidence from Steve's laidbackness, "I'm Y/N."

You stepped into the house and looked around, it was exquisite.

"Wow," you said under your breath, and stopped at a beautiful painting of a bouquet of flowers.

"And you must be the bride," a voice said, coming towards you from a hall of the entrance way, sending a bit of chills down your back.

"Am I to presume you are the groom?" You answered the voice, smirking a bit.

A man with long hair and a baseball cap came into view, not at all happy to see you, and your smile faltered.

You shifted on your feet and tried to be upbeat, it wasn't like you had a choice who you married, but at the moment Steve looked like a better bet, "I'm Y/N."

Bucky moved closer to you and looked down into your eyes, "Pleasure, doll," he said.

He led you through the rest of the house, and helped Steve get your luggage from your car. You sat rather awkwardly on the couch, unable to relax, when Bucky walked back in with two glasses of water, taking a seat right next to you so that your legs were brushed up against each other, and you felt yourself blush, mumbling a thank you as you took the water.

Finally he smiled and said, "Guess I'm lucky."

"What?" you said bewildered.

"I could have been arranged with someone," he paused, looking for the right words, "someone not as attractive."

He laughed and continued the conversation lightly, making you relax as you talked.

You talked about your home town and growing up there, and he talked equally about growing up in Brooklyn.

But soon you were fidgeting in your heels, realizing you should have chose more comfortable shoes.

Bucky noticed, and bent down to lift your feet onto his lap, so that now you were fully facing him, and took off your shoes, placing them nicely by his feet. You smiled, guess your parents did a good job, better than you have been doing anyways.

"So, I have to ask, why did you agree to this?" You said, "I mean, when I got here you didn't seem that fond of the idea."

"I don't want to get my hopes up that it will work out, I was engaged for a while, and she cheated on me," Bucky said, breaking your heart in the process.

"Well I'm sorry, but I take marriage very seriously, and relationships with people."

He took your hand in his and squeezed it, looking at you with his blue eyes, making you melt.

 ** _—_**

 _**That night, you and Bucky stayed nearly side by side the whole time, and you thoroughly enjoyed his presence._

 _Bucky didn't seem to mind all that much his to-be wife as much as he let on to Steve the past two weeks._

 _Steve moved around everyone, being the best man, making sure everyone was having a good time, so that when there was a commotion at the front door, Steve was the one to go see what it was about.**_

"What's going on?" Steve said, slipping towards the front of the group that was clearly blocking someone from coming in.

His eyes landed on a very familiar pair, ones that he hadn't seen in several years.

"Dolores," his voice went a bit cold, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Buck," she replied, pleading with her eyes.

Steve shook his head, "No can do, come back in a few weeks when Bucky comes back from his honeymoon."

"Steve! You're being ridiculous!"

"No, you're no good for Bucky, and I am not going to let you ruin this for him after what you did," Steve replied, shutting the door in her face.

 ** _—_**

"Steve, who was that?" Bucky said as he came back from the group of people that had just dispersed from the door.

You could see Steve wasn't sure if he should tell him, but apparently decided he should, "Dot."

You felt Bucky's hand tense a bit and looked to him, putting your other hand on his arm.

Bucky shook his head, "The ex," he mumbled and turned back to the conversation you two had been having with your grandmother.

You mouthed a thank you to Steve before he turned away to roam again.

 ** _—_**

The next day you woke up to your alarm chiming and a knock on your door from Steve saying how he was taking Bucky out so you could get ready with your girls in the house. You mumbled a response, something like "'kay see ya later" but you couldn't really remember what you said even right after you said it.

After about fifteen minutes you sighed and got up, the night before drinking just a bit too much.

After heading downstairs and grabbing some cereal for breakfast, you heard a knock at the door, assuming that it was your bridal party, you opened it and were surprised by a girl you didn't recognize, neither in your life or from last night.

"You must be the new girl," she said.

You stammered out a yes, and before you could question her she said, "If you have any sense, you won't say yes tonight," and she was gone, walking down the driveway and out of sight.


End file.
